


Segundo Sol

by Poeta de Tanga (AvoidingTime)



Category: Décimo Andar, TV Quase
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvoidingTime/pseuds/Poeta%20de%20Tanga
Summary: Não era uma cena nova. Não mais.Willie, na sua casa, logo de manhã, parecendo desperto até demais para aquela hora, mexendo em suas coisas como se estivesse em casa.AlcântaraObjetos, Oneshot





	Segundo Sol

**Author's Note:**

> Vocês queriam fic desse ship?????? Se não queriam, tá tendo. Eu chamo essa fic de drabble mas alguém vai vir dizer que tá grande demais pra ser um drabble e tá certo asgvdgsh mas ainda chamo de drabble. Enfim.
> 
> Fui inspirada pela fic linda "Between Two Lungs" escrita pelo @pvnkflamingo, que foi tão linda que me lembrou o quanto eu amo esse casal e me deixou na vibe.
> 
> Eu nem ia postar, mas as minhas sopinhas mandaram eu postar e eu postei.
> 
> Betado pelo Já Tradicional Panda Betador feat gêmea e menina laranja que ajudaram e me deixaram com a energia ó, lá em cima.
> 
> Fic com os personagens, sem pretensões com o canon e com zero ligação com os atores e etc. Oi, Caito. Oi, qualquer outro da TV Quase perdido por aí, que hoje em dia a gente tem que ser educado e sair saudando. 
> 
> Dedicado ao Bruno também que sempre pede coisa desse ship, logo todas as fics tem que ter aquela carinhada na cabeça desse menino que me é muito precioso
> 
> Espero que gostem <3

Não era uma cena nova. Não mais.

Willie, na sua casa, logo de manhã, parecendo desperto até demais para aquela hora, mexendo em suas coisas como se estivesse em casa.

Da primeira vez, seguiu a movimentação com certa apreensão enquanto ele abria armários, puxava gavetas, mudava coisas de lugar. Não perguntava se podia e Jorginho chegou a pensar na época que ele realmente estava atrás de alguma coisa. 

\- Se quiser alguma coisa é só perguntar, ok? - Informou, meio incomodado.

\- Tá bom. - Foi a resposta simples que recebeu enquanto Willie continuava sua inspeção.

Depois, se acostumou e percebeu que isso era só mais uma coisa absolutamente Willie. 

O presidente dos objetos parecia carregar o cargo onde quer que fosse e fazia uma revolução; Trocava copos de lugar, escondia lençóis de cama, alterava a ordem em que guardava os livros. As vezes nem ao menos notava, mas quando o mais novo ia embora, encontrava no banheiro um enfeite que era da sala, uma bandeja de café da manhã que nem lembrava mais que existia em cima da cama, um móvel suavemente fora de posição. 

Com a maioria das pessoas, a presença delas eram notadas por coisas próprias - uma escova de dentes, uma roupa esquecida. Mas Willie era diferente; Não trazia nada próprio e quando trazia, levava embora. Mas mesmo assim, nunca sentiu sua casa com a presença tão forte de uma outra pessoa antes.

Jorginho nunca se considerou uma pessoa tolerante. Muito pelo contrário, gostava das coisas do seu jeito. Não era o tipo de pessoa que se adaptava a rotina dos outros, esperava que os outros se adaptassem a dele. Já tinha problemas demais para resolver todo dia, tudo que menos queria era complicação na sua vida pessoal.

Mas Willie, mesmo que sempre o pegasse de surpresa e trouxesse um certo caos para sua rotina, simplesmente se encaixava na sua vida. 

Era tudo muito estranho, pensava enquanto enchia um xícara de café e servia uma para Willie também. Demorou pra aceitar que talvez estivesse se interessando pelo seu colega de trabalho e só não demorou mais para assumir um namoro porque o próprio tivera a iniciativa de perguntar se estavam namorando - e depois de algumas saídas e dois beijos mais ou menos acidentais, Jorginho não teve como dizer que não. Aliás, sentiu alívio em ver que não ia precisar pedir o outro em namoro.

Talvez por isso desse certo, a paz que sentia em não ter que seguir os protocolos que já não tinha saco para. Já fazia um bom tempo que não saia e nem namorava. O trabalho era um dos motivos, mas o mais forte era como já estava cansado de tudo aquilo. Muita aporrinhação, desde os flertes a levar um relacionamento, tendo que ficar demonstrando demais, prestando atenção em detalhes, dando presentes caros. Às vezes, com sua rotina, simplesmente não tinha tempo de ligar para a pessoa amada, mandar mensagem, planejar surpresa. Já perdera a conta de quantos relacionamentos terminara exatamente por que seus parceiros não estavam satisfeitos com o modo que ele se portava.

Mas, agora, num relacionamento com alguém da própria empresa, era mais fácil conciliar um almoço aqui, uma carona ali, ou até mesmo um beijo trocado furtivamente na copa.

Willie interrompeu seus pensamentos depositando uma panela de pressão antiga sua em cima do balcão da cozinha americana. 

\- Você não usa?

\- Ah, não. Tá sem a borracha. Comprei outra até. Já era pra eu ter me desfeito a muito tempo.

\- Posso levar?

\- Claro.

E Willie levou a panela para junto de suas coisas.

Tinha isso também. Willie não deixava coisas suas na casa, mas levava algumas. A maioria obsoletas, mas ainda sim era engraçado imaginar que ele estivesse colecionando essas coisas em algum lugar. Perguntara da última vez se ele deixava tudo no almoxarifado e ele simplesmente dissera que não. Não perguntou mais, embora tivesse curiosidade de saber se na casa dele haveria uma pilha de objetos sem uso vindas de Jorginho e de outras pessoas que ele conhecia. Ainda não tinha sido convidado para a casa do rapaz e nem perguntara a respeito. Deixava as coisas seguirem seu curso. Sabia que se Willie quisesse ele iria lhe convidar e ainda estava cedo. 

Gostava de ter ele ali, na sua casa, mexendo nas suas coisas.

Finalmente, seu namorado decidiu lhe dar o ar da graça e sentar ao seu lado para tomar café. Pegou a caneca com as duas mãos e começou a beber, mantendo o olhar focado em Jorginho por detrás dos óculos tortos.

\- O que foi? - Jorginho perguntou, não resistindo em sorrir para ele.

Willie se aproximou de surpresa, roubando lhe um selinho e então sorrindo, aquele sorriso de dentes separados que para ele sempre parecia possuir um brilho próprio.

\- Nada.

 

Era sempre assim, até para demonstrar afeto parecia que Willie seguia algum tipo de cronograma próprio, no seu próprio mundinho.

Willie começou a perguntar sobre os vizinhos, dizendo que ouvira uma história do extintor de incêndio, de que a vizinhança estava sempre pegando fogo (o extintor gostava de trocadilhos) com muitas fofocas e casos familiares, até polícia batia por lá.

O estranho das histórias de Willie era que sempre faziam sentido. Ele sempre parecia saber muito mais sobre os seus arredores do que Jorginho e isso era uma das coisas que ele admirava no outro. Ele parecia viver num mundo tão melhor - ou pelo menos sempre lhe parecia animado e feliz - mas mesmo assim ainda sabia bem o que acontecia ao redor. Jorginho desejava poder fazer parte desse mundo estranho de Willie e não era a primeira vez que pensava isso, muito menos seria a última. 

Ele trazia tanta coisa nova, tanta cor e acontecimentos a vida de Jorginho que ele se perguntava o que exatamente Willie ganhava do relacionamento deles. Parecia injusto.

Terminaram o café e a conversa, Jorginho se levantou para deixar as canecas na pia. Nem sentiu, mas quando se virou, Willie estava bem atrás dele. Willie lhe surpreendeu com um abraço meio desajeitado, algo que acontecia com certa frequência desde que começaram a ficar juntos, que durava mais do que abraços normais e parecia demais que Willie estava se ancorando nele. Ou era ele quem ancorava Jorginho. 

Jorginho apenas o segurava de volta pelo tempo que ele precisasse, acariciando suas costas, fazendo cafuné nos seus cabelos. E então Willie se afastava o suficiente para que se olhassem e era como se o mundo inteiro estivesse bem ali e nesses momentos, Jorginho sentia como se não existisse um mundo seu e um mundo de Willie, existia um universo inteiro só para eles dois.

Jorginho tirou os óculos de Willie e largou-os no mármore da pia. E se beijaram, devagar, no tempo deles, apenas existindo num plano onde mais ninguém tinha acesso e nada poderia interromper. E com carícias lentas, beijos consecutivos e suspiros que ninguém sabia exatamente de onde vinham, ficavam ali pela eternidade de um momento efêmero.

E então acabava e ele se afastavam. Jorginho devolvia os óculos ao outro e ajeitava alguns fios de cabelo dele.

\- Vamos para o trabalho?

\- Vamos!

Não era a rotina que Jorginho esperava ter. Mas nunca se sentira tão leve e tão feliz antes.


End file.
